Tay's Crazy life
by ItaNaru fan 284
Summary: I don't do summaries.because they suck that's y.i don't own Inu-yasha. if i did then this would be a true story. God i wish this was true...high school fict. don't like don't read.R&R please.Rating 'cause of language and i said so.
1. Chap 1

I DO NOT own Inu-Yasha. Thoughs rights blelong to their rightful owners( that's not me.) T.T Oh god I want Sesshomaru to me mine.

********CHAPTER ONE********

TAY'S P.O.V.

I hate my life, I thought to my self, why can't I just die. It's the first of December, the year is 2010. I was bored. I had no music with me, which means no I pod, no cd player, no eclipse, and NO WALKMEN. I had to walk from school to home until my mom came and got me. Days like that barely happen though. But to day I had to walk more than I normally do. My mom didn't come to get me until I was four streets past the fire station. She over slept and I am kind a mad at her for that. But I know she has a tough job plus she works nights.

The next day I stayed after school to creep some random guys by hugging them. It started to be come a habit. The guys didn't like it but I did. I liked it because it took some of the loneliness away.

**********three days later**********

To day was December 5, 2010. I decided to cut my hair. It use to be about an inch or two below my shoulders. Now my hair reaches the bottom of my ears. People complemented me on my hair, they asked me a few questions on it. On Monday morning I got to school at morning I saw a young man. This was ordinary man though. His eyes are what looks like pure gold to me, and his hair is blue. But it is so light it looks like silver. Kinda reminds me of someone I saw on a show I like to watch. But what I didn't know was that this golden eyed stranger was going to change my life for ever. I walked up to him, he looked like he was looking for someone, and said," Hi. You looking for someone." His reply was a simple

" Hello and no I'm not. Could you tell me where to find the office?" His voice was colder than ice. I flinched. He raised an eye brow.

" Which one?" I asked.

" Which one…" Came his answer.

" Yeah. There's the guidance office, attendance office, and the main office." If this was anime he would have one giant sweat drop on his head.

" Ether one you choose, they're next to each other." He regained his composition.

" The main office would be nice." He said.

" Okay it's in A hall. Oh where are my manners. My name is O'Shay but please call me Tay. It's nice to meet you….."

" Sesshomaru. It's nice to meet you too TAY. Could you please show me where A hall is?" He asked, well demanded actually.

" Sure. Follow me. Sesshomaru ." A few seconds later… " So let me guess you're a demon, right?" How did she know, Sesshomaru thought, She's human.

"Yes, how did you know?"

" Back up a minute, you're a real demon?"

" ..eh..." Was my reply.

" Don't worry I won't tell any one."

" I don't know if I san trust you."

" Well, I don't know if you can trust me. After all we did just meat each other."

"Yeah, we did just meat each other." He said before we stopped at the main office. The lady at desk told him to go to the guidance office.

" I have an idea but you might not like it." I said.

" That depends on what your idea is." Was his reply.

" You could date me, and we might have some classes together." He stops and looks me in the eye to see if I was planning to do something to him. When he saw that I didn't have any thing planned. He said ,

" Fine. I don't see why not." At that I smiled.

" Thanks ." I said.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked

"Nothing. So I'll see ya later."

" yeah. See ya." I was just about to leave when I remembered something.

" Oh. I almost forgot. Sesshomaru, you want to hang with me after school? I am staying after for a half an hour."

" Why are you staying after school?"

" Because I want to that's why."

" Oh. Okay, sure."

" Alright, see you latter then. My last class is in H hall."

" Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

" So you now where to meet me after school."

" Okay. See ya later then."

" Yeah see ya."

With that being said I went to my first class of the day, English, which is in C hall. The class was and still is boring as hell. I fell asleep during class for the first time. I got a have an hour detention for it too. Luckily, the rest of my day went by fast.

Soon I found myself in seventh hour. Choir. My favorite class for two reasons. One it's my last class of the day, and two I love to sing. (it's true I do love to sing.) While I did my bell work, I had a silver haired, golden eyed man on my brain. Today we, me and the choir class, sang Jingle bell rock, One candle, and Grown up Christmas list. But soon that was over as well. Once the bell rang every one went to put their folders away. When I left the choir room, I was a bit surprised to see Sesshomaru waiting for me. I smiled at him and we walked outside. Then I asked him a question while thing I am an idiot.

"Have you ever had a girl friend before?"

"Yes, and what about you? Have you ever had a boy friend before?" He was surprised when I didn't answer right a way. I bit my lip before I answered.

"Yes .Two actually ." I said simply. But he could tell that I was sad by the look in my eyes.

"What where their names? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

" Their names are Tekarry and Dillien. Tekarry and I dated for almost a month before he dumped me for some other girl. Dillien and I hooked up about two months after that. We dated for about two weeks." He was surprised that I would be so open with him already.

" So." I said trying to change the subject.

" So." Sesshomaru said.

" What do you what to do?" I asked.

" I don't know, how about you?" Came his reply.

" Well, I'm bored out of my mind." I said.

" Same here." He said.

With that being said we just sat there and talked till I saw my moms' van. My mom pulled up to the sidewalk.


	2. Chap2

Sorry I'm taking so long to update this. High school sucks….

I don't own Inu-yasha or any of its characters. All I own is Tay and her family. R&R please.

_****Chap.2****_

_Sesshomaru`s P.O.V._

We sat outside of H hall talking when a white van pulled up to the sidewalk. Tay got up to go to the van. She stopped half way there and turned to face me and then said," Come on. I want you to meet my parents."

I could tell that she was sad to go. The half an hour went by too fast for both of our likings. But there was another reason she was sad. I had the feeling that it had to do with the man in the van.( Ha I mad a rhyme. XD) I said," sure," any ways to be nice. So I got up and followed her to the van. Tay smiled at that. I couldn't help but give a small smile back. When I reached her, we continued to the van. She opened the sliding door on the van and put her stuff inside. Then Tay said," Sesshomaru this is my mom, Paula, and my step dad, _Rick_. Mom, _Rick_this is Sesshomaru. He is new to the school."

I took that as my que to say," It is nice to meet the parents of this beautiful woman."

Tay blushed at that, which made me smirk in response. Her mother, Paula, offered a small smile and then said," It's nice to meet you too."

T ay's step father, _Rick_, on the other hand was a prick by not just saying," She aint beautiful, and she aint a woman, she's a little girl."

But I could tell that he's been drinking. His little comet got him a glare from not just me but from Tay and her mother aswell.

" Don't say that, you jerk." Paula scolded him.

While Tay just muttered," Rick the dick is back."

" Sesshomaru are you alright?" She asked me.

" Yes, I 'm fine." Was my reply.

" Really? Because you seem really pissed about somethin. Your eyes turned crimson."

" Oh. It's nothing Tay." I said as I change my eyes back to normal. I could see the concern in her eyes beginning to disperse.

" Ok. I'll see ya t'morrow." She said before giving me a hug and getting in the van. Leaving me chocked and no time to answer. Normally girls that I'm dating go straight for my lips. When I got over my chock, I grabbed my stuff and went to my car….

_Tay__'__s__P.O.V._


End file.
